Morrigan Aensland (UDON)
Morrigan Aensland is a character from Darkstalkers. Although she is an anti-hero in the original games, the UDON comic adaptation of Darkstalkers, portrays Morrigan as a villainous character with many evil traits and actions, this portrayal of Morrigan is confirmed non-canonical by Capcom (along the UDON comics in general). Biography Eye of Belial Morrigan first appearance is in the short comic "Eye of Belial" that works as an introduction for the Darkstalkers comics, there, Morrigan is a just adopted baby whose future worries Belial. He is able to see Morrigan fighting with Demitri for the throne of Makai, even though Morrigan is victorious, she inadvertenly collapse and explotes due to her unstable power, taking good part of Makai with her. Belial tears one piece of her power and seals it on a coffin, and encharge Lucien and Mudo to take care of her and give her the missing part of her power when she's ready to be queen of the Makai kingdom. ''Darkstalkers'' (UDON) In the first issue of Darkstalkers, a drunk man is telling the story of how one day, he saw a horrible creature butchering some guards who were chasing her, describing the creature as "Evil Itself". A fisherman named Jack mocks him, believing to the story to be just a crazy story. Jack leaves, as the man still warns him about take care of himself,and to be careful near the evil creatures (also known as the Darkstalkers). Jack still laughs at the insane claim and leaves, but on his way home, he encounters a woman crying in a cemetery. He asks what happened to the woman (Who calls herself Ann), and explains that she just lost her husband and her home, and is without money. Jack,feeling sorry for the woman, offers her to stay at his home, which Ann accepts the offer, thanks him, and goes with him. After spending some time together, he offers her his bed to sleep in for the night. Ann thanks him but leaves with a sinister smirk. A few hours later, Jack awakes, finding Ann semi-naked and offering to sleep with him, which Jack refuses, claiming that he is flattered that she is attracted to him, but says he would never take advantage of someone else's widow. Ann, believing he is not attracted to her, transforms into multiple women to change his mind. Jack is reasonably shocked, and Ann claimed that she just wanted to make him happy and thanks him for being nice to her. Ann then reveals herself to be Morrigan Aensland, the same Darkstalker that murdered those guards. Before a probably shocked Jack can escape, Morrigan gets closer to him and tries to calm him down, claiming that he does not have to be afraid and promising she will never bite, as she seductively tries to kiss him. After finishing hanging out with Jack, Morrigan returns to her home in Makai, where her servants Lucien and Mudo were searching for her. They scold her for wasting too much time in the human world, which is supposed to be a place only for exiled creatures. Morrigan defends her case by saying how much she enjoys eating men's dreams and souls, freeing them from boring and suffering lives and giving them an eternity of bliss (in the comics, the souls of the men Morrigan consumes are not destroyed, but are transported to inside her body, keeping them in a eternal sense of pleasure and happiness), which is how she sees Jack's fate and the fate of all the men that she feeds on. Her servants tell her that Demitri Maximoff, her father's mortal enemy, is in the human world, wanting to make his return after been exiled from Makai for trying to kill her father and usurp the throne. Then also tell her that her father is not as strong as he was before. Morrigan does yell at them, but realizes what she has done, and apologizes. She decides to go to sleep and says goodnight to her servants, before going to bed herself, whispering Jack goodnight as well. The next morning, one of Jack's friends arrives to awake him for him to go to work but when he enters in his house, he gets more than he bargined for, as he finds Jack on the floor, lifeless with a horrified expression on his face, and blood pooling around him. A few days later in the human world, Morrigan finds out that Demitri was in the European country of Romania, waiting to return and challenge her father by the name Belial. Morrigan interrogates and kill one of Demitri's minions, and goes to warn her father about the plot, only to find him on his deathbed. He reveals her that he planned to give her the lost part of her power and inherit the throne of Makai (also known as the "Makai Kingdom"), but he thinks she is not ready yet. Morrigan decides to take matters into her own hands, and goes to the human world to defeat Demitri. To reserve energy for the battle, she turns herself into a human woman and takes a train to Romania, killing some passagers on the way there. After arriving to Romania, two guards get the fright of their lives when they discover the corpses of the passengers, as shadow pass by them unnoticed. The shadow turns out to be a disguised Morrigan, who is happy to get "In cabin-food", and then she goes off to fight Demitri, smelling him. Upon arriving to where his castle supposedly is, she spots one of his minions with a group of woman, seeing them with special collars. She finds out that is the way to pass through a portal at his castle, so she kills one of the women and loots her collar, transforming herself into a mortal woman as a guise to infiltrate Demitri's castle. There, she kills Demitri's helpers before fighting Demitri himself, as the woman sacrifice themselves to give their blood to generate a portal to Makai. Morrigan fights Demitri but his power is restored, giving Morrigan a challenge. In the middle of their battle, Pyron appears out of nowhere, announcing that he is there to devour the planet. Morrigan and Demitri tells him to go away, since he is interrupting their battle, but Pyron mocks and challenges them, The two creatures of the night decide to team up to defeat him, but they are easily beaten by Pyron, Pyron plans to devour them, but before he can, Donovan and Anita arrive, trying to save the day. Pyron summons and commands some Huitzuil to kill the duo, but Donovan destroy them, forcing Pyron to fight and defeat him. Suddenly, Anita, seeing Donovan is weak and could possibly die, freaks out and weakens Pyron with her magic, which gives Demitri the chance to kill him, draining his power. Demitri, now energized by Pyron's power, believes he is now powerful enough to defeat Belial, but Morrigan reveals that the portal was destroyed in the middle of the battle and returns to Makai, leaving the poor vampire in the human world forever. Donovan and Anita then freeze him alive as Anita uses more magic to teleport him into space, killing Demitri. In Makai, Morrigan returns, to her servants and her father. Before he dies, Belial orders Lucien and Mudo to give her the last part of her power, but when they go to where it is held, the coffin it was in was empty. Outside the castle, Jedah and Lilith (Morrigan 's missing part of her power) watch from afar, planning to destroy both the human world and the realm of Makai. Street Fighter: Cammy Legends Morrigan has a cameo in the extra story of the first issue of Street fighter: Cammy Legends comic book (also made by UDON) where she again appers as a villain protagonist. Chun-li is called by her chief to investigate an unusual death in a morgue, Hong Kong. Upon arriving, Chun-li gets shocked by the victim's terrible and desecrated physical appearance and is tasked by her chief to find the victim's cause of death. Using her ki abilities, she determines that the victim were killed via soul absorption, laughing, the medic examiner confirms Chun-li hypothesis, before revealing herself as Morrigan, who reveals to be the murder of the poor victim and claims that the man had a "pleasure end" (likely, she used her succubi powers to seduce the man and had sex with him before draining him), no longer a shocking surprise, she gets close to Chun-li's chief and asks if his soul is to sweet as she thinks it is and proceeds to kiss him, draining his soul. Before she can drain him completely Chun-li kicks her off and demands to know who she is, Morrigan proceeds to introduce herself as Morrigan Aesnland, queen of Makai, Belial's daughter and devourer of souls, angered for her interfering, Morrigan grabs the wall and throws it upon Chun-li along with all the corpses keeping in the morgue, Morrigan smiles at seemingly killing Chun-li, expressing disappointment, but suddenly Chun-li get up from the debris and gives her a potent kick in the face, making her bleed. She then proceeds to use her kiko-uken to knock her off across the building, leaving her unconscious, as Chun-li helps her chief to recover up from the attacks of the succubus, Morrigan turns herself into a group of bats and shadows and disappears, with Chun-li and her chief wondering themselves if she had return to her home place. In reality, Morrigan was merely observing them from a distance, internally noting that the human world is "too much fun" proving that she underestimated Chun-li and would love nothing more than to have a rematch. Again, Morrigan showed an incredible out of character personality and actions, which completely oppose to the original Morrigan (whom actually, is friends and partner with Chun-li in Project X Zone, making this stuff all more disturbing). This comic event is considered the prologue to Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers and introducing the opposition between the characters which contradicts other forms of media in capcom crossovers. Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers Morrigan appears as one of the main characters of the crossover (actually, since this is loosely based on Darkstalkers 3, she is technically the main character) and as some kind of anti-villain. Morrigan wakes up after dreaming about her missing power and is told by her servants; Lucien and Mudo, to get ready for her crown celebration. Morrigan excuses herself claiming she need privacy to change clothes, but in reality she plans to return to the human world again and feed on human's souls (showing she hasn't changed from the previous comics). Morrigan goes to Brazil and there she founds two archaeologists whom have found a lost pyramid, she takes the form of an defenseless and wounded woman to attract them, one of the men helps her to get up and she takes that moment to kiss her and drain his soul, the man's partner tries to save him, but Morrigan hits him with her wing and the men hits the pyramid's wall with his back, dying. Morrigan gets offended by this, claiming she would have granted him eternal bliss if he only had waited for her to suck his soul, regretting she couldn't feed on him. Morrigan is not affected by the men's death, as she sees the men's effort to save his friend as stupid and ungrateful, since she wanted to give him eternal bliss as part of her, however, a couple seconds after, the men's body is devoured by the floor, and in his place Necalli (street fighter character) makes his entrance. He cheers her for giving him a blood sacrifice and announces that as a reward he will eat her soul. They fight, and Morrigan comments she can give him eternal pleasure if he just stop fighting and lets her devour his essence, at first, Necalli manages to get the upper hand and throws Morrigan on the jungle, but she quickly remains above as she uses her powers to catch him and stomp him on the ground, Necalli decides then he will use his real form to kill her and Morrigan gets excited at the idea of fighting him at his max. But before Necalli can transform, Lilith appears and neutralize him with a surprise attack, Morrigan is surprised to find another succubus on the earth and Lilith reveals her she is the missing part of her power, with a body courtesy of Jedah Dohma, Morrigan is enraged at the fact that Jedah is alive and ask for answers, but Lilith laughs at her and tries to devour her to be complete again, but Morrigan easily defeats her. She tells her that both wish the same and want to be complete again, so she let's Lilith join her, but in the process she sees Lilith's thoughts and discover that Jedah plans to join the Makai world with the human with a fetus in order to create a "perfect world". Morrigan tells Lilith they need to stop Jedah before it's too late and that they'll join once Jedah is defeated, Lilith quickly accepts and asks Morrigan what they can do to stop Jedah; Morrigan responds that they need the dhylec (Donovan's sword) to stop him. Morrigan and Lilith then stumbled across Donovan and tells them they must find Akuma because they need his power as well. They soon find him although he attempts to fight them, Morrigan's attempts at persuasion are to no avail so instead she kisses him to give him memory of the situation at hand. She is astonished to learn of Akuma's power and wish to crave more if she could. Akuma decides to help them and he creates a portal to get to Jedah quickly and they begin the fight of their lives. Eventually Morrigan and Chun-li encountered each other again angered over Morrigan taunting her and what she did they engage in battle but it's short-lived when they both realize there's more at stake than just them trying to pummel each other. They decide to put their fight on hold as the rest of the Street fighter characters and darkstalkers join forces in stopping Jedah from destroying the world. Morrigan reveals to Chun-li that Jedah is being aided by Gill and they must stop them both; to their surprise Gill betrays Jedah while Morrigan fuses with Lilith her other half and uses her powers to stop the demon baby. in the end everyone succeeds and Morrigan talks to Lilith who is now apart of her and wonders if she will be a worthy successor after her father and Lilith believes she will. Personality Unlike the original Morrigan, who was notably for being incredible friendly and compassive, this Morrigan has few (or none) of the positives traits that the original Morrigan had. Like the original version, she hates being in the castle for so long, and prefers to visit the human world to have fun. However, the main difference is that this version of Morrigan is depicted as having an obsession with consuming human's souls (the original one expressed a linking for it, but it wasn't her main characteristic) and is seen as a amoral soul's sucker, this Morrigan doesn't seems to have any real standard or moral code, as she willingly disguised herself as a victim in order to attract innocents and good men just to drain them to death. Morrigan doesn't have any real respect or value for human life aside from food, also she was rather unfeeling towards the humans, something demonstrated when she killed a men for trying to save his friend from her, something that pissed her off enough to berate the man for "not waiting his turn" and asking help from Chun Li to stop Jedah Dohma, without even trying to apologize for her sins against the human race. Morrigan's main targets are men, tough she has no real soft for woman neither; she mercilessly killed one of Demitri's helpers, despite being an innocent woman who was brainwashed by the malevolent vampire, and as soon as Chun Li tried to save her boss from her, she quickly decided to kill her. Despite all this, this Morrigan shows significantly more concern about her kingdom than original Morrigan ever did, as she was willingly to accept her role as a queen and personally fought Demitri and Jedah to defend her home, whereas canon Morrigan never truly accepted her role as a queen and fought her enemies more in order to have fun than trying to save her home. Morrigan also has very love and respect for her father Belial and was horrified when she found out he was in his death-bed, while is unknown what was the reaction of the original Morrigan, she is also very friendly with her two servants and guardians: Lucien and Mudo. Despite seeing humans as food and nothing else, Morrigan exhibits some kind of soft for humans; she claims that she enjoys putting men out of their hard and boring lives and giving them bliss as part of her body, being upset that she couldn't give a men eternal bliss cause she couldn't suck his soul, as well whispering goodnight to Jack, one of his victims whose soul she just had sucked, just before going to sleep with the same degree of kind she speak with her servants. However, it's clear this is due to her lack of value or appreciation for human life, as she sees humanity so pathetic that she considers a favor turning them into her slaves in exchange for eternal pleasure and bliss, this is best shown on Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers, where she attacks two archaeologists that were happy about finally finding a lost pyramid, just for her to drain one of the men and kill the other because he tried to defend his friend, something she considers as "impatience". This shows that Morrigan doesn't really care about human happiness nor she has good intentions, it's just her being an ignorant and selfish monster who lacks any kind of empathy and respect for the life of others aside from her and her loved ones. Gallery static-assets-upload8358687116732289750.jpg|Morrigan killing and taking the appearance of the innocent woman. RCO019 1466077205.jpg|Morrigan revealing to Jack who she is and preparing herself to drain his soul RCO020 1466077205.jpg RCO021 1466077205.jpg|Morrigan speaking with Lucien and Mudo about her father. RCO022 1466077205.jpg|Morrigan changing into her nightgown and whispering to Jack's soul (now inside her body) goodnight. One of Jack's friends finds his dead body in the human world the next morning. RCO007 w 1472032150.jpg|Morrigan fighting Demitri. RCO021 1470067112.jpg|Chun-li vs evil Morrigan. RCO019 1472032150.jpg|Morrigan teleporting out. RCO023 1472032150.jpg|Morrigan finds out her father is gone and the throne and royalty belongs to her now. RCO011 w 1495096186.jpg|Morrigan wakes up RCO009 1496913292.jpg|Felicia telling Chun-li about the good and the bad Darkstalkers. RCO012 w.jpg|Morrigan meets her other half Lilith and attempts to kill her. RCO014.jpg|Lilith and Morrigan still fighting. Trivia *This is the one of the forms of media where Morrigan commits heinous acts like murder and selfish gain without remorse, there's also a Manga where she does similar things as well. *Despite destroying the evil along with everyone else that helped Morrigan didn't really do it out of Justice or empathy she just did it so her kingdom wouldn't feel threatened. *The only similarities between Udon Morrigan and her game Counterpart is that they both merge with Lilith, both hate boredom and staying on the castle, love human culture, their father does die and that both of them show care to their servants Lucien and Mudo. *Morrigan's personality in the comics completely contradicts what makes her unique in the games, while the games show her still being selfish she still has morals and wouldn't kill any innocent people to gain energy and shows empathy and respect for the human life, as for the comics she shows no traits of this nor does she seem to care. *In the comics Morrigan is considered a threat and evil monster even by Felicia and Chun Li, whereas in canon and crossovers she's good friends with both of them. *Morrigan seems to have the power of showing people memories of what she knows through kissing, it's unknown if this power is within canon or not. *While in the games and anime Morrigan can change into civilian clothing to blend in with humans, it is currently unknown if she can disguise herself as someone else or if she can give people eternal bliss if she wanted like in the comic. Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Collector of Souls Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fighters Category:Vampires Category:On & Off Category:Femme Fatale Category:Undead Category:Delusional Category:Demon Category:Paranormal Category:Trickster Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Opportunists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Perverts Category:Leader Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Immortals Category:Mascots Category:Oppressors Category:Monarchs Category:Horror Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Black Widows Category:Amoral Category:Stalkers Category:Sophisticated Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Xenophobes Category:Mischievous Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Forms Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Wrestlers Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Siblings Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly Category:Control Freaks Category:Fragmental Category:Chaotic Evil